


Cheers!

by delorita



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Implied Slash, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rare Pairings, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: Coverart for our Black Panther series :D
Relationships: Hector Escaton / Logan Delos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Black Panther](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888108) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita), [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains). 



> Happy special Birthday!! Thank you my beloved co author for creating so many stories with me over the years for couples who weren't even together in the movies or series in the first place! Just like this one! I LOVE our vivid imagination :D


End file.
